1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a boosting voltage generation technique, and more particularly, to a charge pump for use in semiconductor integrated circuits, a method of controlling the charge pump, and a display driving system including the charge pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display driver integrated circuits (ICs) (DDIs) for driving a mobile thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD) consume low power and have few exterior components. Most of the exterior components of a DDI are flying capacitors and storage capacitors of a charge pump used for voltage conversion. There have been attempts to increase the price competitiveness of LCD modules by building the flying capacitors and the storage capacitors in a DDI or removing them. Because there is a limit to the size of a flying capacitor in a DDI, a required current is provided by increasing the switching frequency of a charge pump. This causes switching losses to increase, leading to an increase in power consumption.